Uta No Prince Sama: Maji Love 1000 Review
by AnimeAlly
Summary: A review of the first season of Uta No Prince Sama! Don't read if you haven't watched the anime! Rated T for mild cussing.


Hey evyone! Today I will be reviewing an anime titled Uta No Prince Sama. This is my opinion, so please don't be bitching in your reviews saying what I think is wrong if you don't have a good support for it.

NOW ON WITH THE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN UTA NO PRINCE! IF I DID HARUKA WOULD'VE GOTTEN TOGETHER WITH SOMEONE BY SEASON 2 ! :3

* * *

**Summary**

_This anime is about a girl named Haruka Nanami,an aspiring composer. She enrolls in Saotome Academy to better her composing so she can write songs for her favorite idol, HAYATO. While at the academy she meets 7 musically gifted, and hot guys who all fall in love with her, although there is only one rule at the academy: NO LOVE ALLOWED!_

Well here's my response to that rule: PURE STUPIDTY! Your at a friggin awesome music academy with even friggin awesomer guys. Your bound to fall in love at some point! Well at least I would anyway. XD

* * *

**Characters**

Everyone knows with an a great plot like th is, there needs to be some even greater characters. Here they are!

*=Nickname I gave theme

HARUKA NANAMI/ *Cat eyed girl

_She's kinda naive and clumsy but THAT is what makes her such a loveable character in my opinion! She makes up for it by never giving up and just being an all around nice person,certainly not that one bitchy character you just want to slap everytime they appear on the screen. *Cough cough Nagi from HEAVENS cough cough*_

ITTOKI OTOYA/ *Red-head

_I just fell in love with Otoya at the beginning of the anime because he's cute (obviously) and is a good guy. Like he's the kind of person who's always positive no matter how bad the situation is and is always looking out for others._

JINGUJI REN / *Fabio

_To be honest, I ddidn't like Ren much in the beginning because he's a HUGE flirt! But towards the middle when STARISH was formed he changed alot, he started to kinda grow on me. But one question I still ask: WHERE THE HECK DOES HE GET ALL THOSE ROSES FROM?! O.O_

KUSURU SYO/ *short blondie

_I love Syo's personality! He's tough,determined but can be kinda hot headed and impulsive. He's also very short, which he doesn't like being teased about but in my opinion that just makes him even cuter! XD_

SHINOMIYA NATSUKI/SATSUKI *Ultra Fanboy!

_Natsuki in one word is: unexpected! One minute he's his usual hyper,famgirly self then next minute when the glasses come off he's an angry,bad boy/musical genius! I just really enjoyed him as a character for exactly that reason. The writer's threw in something you seriously wouldn't expect a bubbly character as him have which is in this case Gemini Syndrome. HOSPITALIZING 50,000 PEOPLE WHILE SATSUKI= MY REACTION: O.O_

ICHINOSE TOKIYA/ *dude with #beautifulhair!

_First off: I KNEW HE WAS HAYATO! I FRIGGIN KNEW IT! Tokiya is probably the the second most mature character in the anime (Next to Masato). His voice actor singing wise is AMAZING! :') I juatjust hated how cold he was to Haruka but he g rew on me as the season continued._

HIJIRIKAWA MASATO/ *blue-haired dude.

_Masato in my opinion is the second most quiet character in this anime (Next to Kira from HEAVENS which I'll talk about in my Maji Love 2000 review). I Ioved how he always argues with Ren. It's entertaining to watch. He's conservative and is the kind of person you'd be able to come to for advice on serious issues._

AIJIMA CECIL/ *Cat man!

_Cecil isn't featured much this season because he's just Haruka's cat Kupuuru! That's it. She does meet him once in human forn while she's dreaming but that's it. You don't really see him much until season 2. :(_

* * *

**The Music**

Idol type animes are very centered around it's music This one is no exception! Now for the opening and ending themes!

1)Orpheus Heart by Mamoru Miyano (OP theme)

_This theme will always and FOREVER hold a special place in my heart because not only the animation for the opening is fantastic but the theme does it justice! Seriously! It's a great song and deserves praise. _

2)Maji Love 1000! (Ending theme)

_I didn't want to watch the ending theme at first because I knew it would kinda spoilwhat happens to the guys. They form STARISH and preform that AWESOME song but but when I did I was AMAZED! The video itself is great. SO MANY COLORS! XD_

_Note: I didn't list all the songs because THERE'D BE WAY TO MANY TO LIST! But these in my opinion were the best! :)_

* * *

**Rating:4 Stars!**

**Why?:** Well the characters were great,so was the music and animation but there were times when I kinda got thrown off because there were so many different,unique characters who's names couldn't remember. Other than that I recommend this anime to anyone who loves music,harems,and some comedy along the way.

So thus concludes my Uta no Prince Sama: Maji Love 1000 Review! I will be reviewing Maji Love 2000 soon. Review...my review. It'd mean alot! And don't forget to #LOVEUTANOPRINCE!


End file.
